


Comet Stream Arcana

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Arcana [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Military, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Door ends up killed, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Triplets, Wei Tang Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker isn't doing it on purpose. It just... sort of happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet Stream Arcana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrfectCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/gifts), [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts), [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> Stacker is really expressive when he's set loose. 
> 
> Hope you guys, gals n nb enjoy~

* * *

**-Hong Kong, China; British Consolate, Late July 2013-**

Stacker exits the meeting with a headache of _epic_ proportions. He barely remembers to do the translation spell before heading towards his current quarters, part of him itching to go find a martial arts school and beat a few bags into the dust. Command always leaves him with a sour taste in his mouth and now he doesn't have Mako to temper his anger; her, Chuck and the Beckets are going to school together on the Sydney base and staying with Herc and Angela. 

He misses all of them sorely, Beckets included: they apparently grew on you and made you a sucker for big blue or green-tinted hazel eyes. Stacker shakes his head, continuing unhindered through the streets of Hong Kong. The city likes him and guides him around bad traffic as well as through overly-crowded streets. 

While it isn't necessarily rare, she also seems to move him to the right place at just the right time to prevent bad things from happening to those with even a hint of magic. 

Stacker knows that it isn't all bad. He presses a hand against the street asking her if there's anyone else in trouble today. Hong Kong responds eagerly, sending him a speedy taxi driver with a hint of magic in her now rheumatic eyes. 

"She speaks to you too, stranger?" She says as he gets in the front of the car. 

"She does," he replies in perfect Canto slang. "She doesn't seem to have anyone with my talents here but most with a decent potential; a lot of women and little girls." 

"Westerner." 

"Not exactly." He releases at least two of his shields, casting out a wide sensory net to seek out the ones in trouble. "Just good at control." When the nets fail him Stacker releases two more shields and expands outward by nearly five-hundred meters. " ** _ ~~FIND THEM.~~_** " He asks of the wind sprites that bounce off his nets and of any benevolent creature in the area. 

_Can do, boss._

**It comes with a price.** Stacker almost does a double-take at Kuronai, Mako's oldest guardian. **They are catching the attention of the Chinese Dragon Guardian. You'll have to take them to the mountains here.**

"That I can do. Have you located them?" He questions as the nets finally zero in on them. 

**Yes. Up ahead and to the right. Triplets and very, very powerful. Three elements coiled tight. They fear for each other. Shall we even the odds?** Kuronai roars as he flares out with foxfire, lighting the alley up with white flames. **Get them out of here. I can handle kyonshī.**

Stacker gathers all three of them and slaps a weightless charm in hieroglyphics to the taxi as they board. "Go, madam! There are goeng-si here." 

"Where to?" 

"Hotel just east of here, almost on the coastline. Please." He asks as he settles on the floor of the taxi to examine the triplets he picked up with magic. Two of the three have nasty scrapes and the third is mostly unharmed save for a bruise or two. "Are you alright? Anything broken?" 

"N-No. You... You saved us. We were supposed to get rid of them." The middle one, obviously the oldest, curls his ams around the other two as he responds. 

"Fire usually works." He murmurs as his hands light up with a golden glow. "May I heal you?" 

"You're like us?" The one with the fewest injuries asks, his eyes faintly white like Luna's (air) and still half-way in fight-or-flight mode. 

"I'm magical if that's what you're asking," Stacker replies honestly as he repeats his question. "Can I heal you?" 

"Chau will find out. He _always_ does. You should stop the car here. It's better not to get involved with us." The middle one protests sharply, his eyes flashing with gold the same way Stacker's do (earth and terrified out of his wits). They can't be much older than Raleigh. 

"We're here." The driver says and the triplets try to make a break for it. Stacker pays the woman generously after getting out of the car before moving his hands in a solid air spell to keep them from moving any further. "Good luck." 

"Thank you."

* * *

Stacker herds them along and all the way up to the decent room in the hotel with barely a peep from the triplets. "I invite you in for shelter." The Wards he'd set up previously flare into existence. When he closes the door, the magic glitters and blazes white before sinking back into the walls. 

"What was that?" 

"It makes this place safe." Stacker bustles around, setting a familiar red tea kettle on the mini-stove in the kitchenette as the triplets awkwardly stand in the enter of the room. "May I ask who Chau is?" 

"A Westerner. White and he has a lot of power... He abuses it." The middle one speaks again briefly then flinches as if expecting something to strike him. "This place is really safe." 

"Bast is no stranger to the wrath of hereditary magic-users. They forget where they come from and hurt the innocent." Stacker murmurs as he fixes the clothing they have and removes the bloodstains with a wave of a water/air/earth combination spell. 

"Bast?" The little air triplet perks up at the name. 

"A Goddess, specifically my guardian Goddess. She granted my family magic some time ago and I decend from her." He admits as he takes the blankets from the linen closet and sends them towards the triplets slowly. "Grab one. I'm ordering room service and then I need you to tell me how to get to Chau." 

"Will you kill him?" 

"If that's what Bast asks of me, yes. We have bigger problems than him at the moment, however; the Dragon Guardian has taken an interest in you." 

"... You're saying he's _real_?!" The one who hadn't spoken yelps as they all curl onto the cloth-covered couch together. 

"Very," Stacker hums as he finishes making the tray of food and tea, sitting across from them in the sleek, stylish black chair as he takes a long drink of his anise tea. They attack the snacks and then the food when it arrives. "After I deal with Chau, I've been told to take you there. They want to ask you something perhaps. Kuronai was unclear." 

"Kuronai? What's a Japanese name have to do with us?" The middle one is bristling again, a hint of fear flickering in his eyes. Stacker's heart aches that all they've known is fear and how to survive this Chau. 

"Kuro is a fox, specifically a two-thousand-year-old kitsune. He's very knowledgeable and should be getting back soon." Stacker replies as he finishes off his own portion of the meal. 

**Stacker? May I come in?** comes the projection and Stacker opens the door to Kuronai. **So, that kyonshī had some interesting tidbits before I roasted it.**

"Let me guess. The triplets were never supposed to kill it?"

 **No.** Kuronai's practically bristling and his tails are swaying dangerously with blue fox-fire. **It was _supposed_ to kill them. They never had the right combination of elements to kill it in the first place, so how they were to disable it at all is beyond me.**

"I... I froze it." The little air volunteers quietly, ducking the earth sibling's elbow to come up to Kuronai with a shakey hand. "We... We can pull on each other's magic." 

The kitsune ducks under the slim hand with a soft croon in the back of his throat. 

Stacker rose a brow at that news. "Unusual but not impossible in the magical community." 

"Not just ours; everyone's, even if it's not the right element." The kid continues with pure white eyes, the air around him stirring the curtains in the room. "He keeps.... He keeps exploiting us." Kuronai nuzzles the triplet with a quiet whine as he sits down, pillowing his massive head in the air triplet's lap for them all to pet. All of the kitsune in Mako's guard are extremely affectionate and Stacker's glad that Kuro is here now. "If—" 

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to turn us over to him." The earth triplet bites out over the air, keeping a steady hand on the water triplet. "We can't go back there."

* * *

**-Hannibal Chau's Lair; Center of Hong Kong Main-**

Stacker walks with Shiro and Kuronai, listening as the doors close and the windows click shut. To regular people, the kitsune either don't exist or they look like what they are: massive foxes with an air of absolute menace. 

He rapped impatiently on the door to the enormous black-market emporium; he has no time nor patience to be dealing with anyone but Chau himself. 

"Password." 

Stacker's eyes flare gold and he crushes the metal door with a closing of his fist. 

"I'm not interested in anyone but your boss." He steps over the crumpled titanium door with a cold stare at the open-mouthed lackey. "Well?" 

"Right this way, sir." The uneasy tone is better than fainting and he'll forgive the shakey hand as he _did_ just frighten the poor man. "Excuse me, sir, but may I ask your name so that I can announce you?" 

"I am a Representative of the Goddesses Bast and Sehkmet, here on behalf of the Dragon Guardian Tianlong." Stacker deflects the trap for Names with ease, giving Chau's minion a glare for even attempting it. 

_That was uncalled for,_ Kuronai snaps at the doorman. 

**This Chau has no regard for the Names of things; he is a disgrace to the community.** Shiro barks harshly, aiming the comment at the now wide-eyed man. **You never ask for a Name, not unless it is _volunteered_.**

"A-A Representative of the Goddesses Bast and Sehkmet on behalf of the Dragon Guardian Tianlong to see you, sir." came the announcement.

"Oh?" The blond in red leather turns around to see Stacker and the kitsune settling at his sides, tails curling around thier feet to not take up much space. "Representative, huh? I'm guessing you dodged the Name trap." 

"Child's play. I'm here about a delicate matter." Stacker responds coolly as he glances around at the dragon-bone and griffin feathers, scales of Merfolk and the cut-off limbs of a Kraken being dried out. An enormous part of him wants to take the fire he holds within and rip every strand of this massive undertaking to shreds. 

"I see you don't care for my business." 

"No, not overly much." 

"You have something I don't have," Chau eyes the kitsune speculatively and Stacker barely keeps his anger under wraps. "Kitsune fur goes for thousands on and off the market." 

"I'm not here to negotiate in this room. Your office, Chau." Stacker is done playing nice. Three children and a Dragon Guardian depend on him right now. 

"As you say... Representative." Chau's grin does not bring comfort but Stacker walks into the office with his heaviest shields on and the two kitsune who follow.

* * *

Stacker takes a seat, waiting patiently as Chau pours himself a drink and offers the liquid to him as well. 

"No thank you." he answers. 

"You are one tough customer." Chau snorts as he downs a fifth of the liquid. "So what is it that the Dragon Guardian wants from me?" 

"The triplets." Stacker keeps it short and to the point. 

"They're contracted to me." Chau sneers as he leans over the desk. "You can't have them." 

"I wasn't asking." 

"Even Dragons can fall." Chau scoffs and Stacker steeples his fingers. "You don't think so?" 

"I think that the Dragon Guardian is about to show you why you shouldn't abuse magic." he replies genially, moving one hand to scratch behind Shiro's ears. 

"Are you **threatening** me?" 

"No. I'm merely stating what will happen if you refuse." Stacker counters as he collects the fur sticking to his fingers. Hmm, perhaps there is a way without fire and blood. "Or..." 

"There's another option?" Chau leans back to stroke his goatee thoughtfully. 

"Or you can brush the kitsune and hand the contracts over for the price of the fur. I know that freely-given anything is **rare** in your world." He negotiates carefully. 

_True. There are many who would like the fur of two kitsune, one black and one white. Mere strands run for millions and those are unwillingly taken. We are well aware you lowballed us in the foyer._ Kuronai points out while stretching, curling his tails back around when he's done. 

"You have yourself a deal, Representative." 

"Indeed, Mr. Chau." They shake, the gold and icy white magics binding the contract. 

"You know at least part of my name." The blond quips dryly. 

"I will not do you the same courtesy, Mr. Chau," Stacker could roll his eyes at the blatant grasping. "If you must refer to me, all you get is Representative. You could Name me yourself but I doubt it would stick." 

"Oh?" 

"Truly." He gently runs a wire brush over Shiro and then over Kuronai, great clumps of fur clinging to the brush and falling into the bags provided. When he's done and labeling the fur, Chau's minions glance at the kitsune with new appreciation. "May I interest _**you**_ in a proposition, Mr. Chau?" 

"Kitsune fur and you want a hand in the profits." 

"Something to that effect." Stacker will be sending it to the temples of Inari and Bast for upkeep and expenses which is hardly the reason Chau is thinking. 

"I'll send the contract along with you." Chau hands over the thick envelope; Stacker tests it for controlling or subtle manipulation magics. He may have reached a peaceful accord with Chau but he's not a fool. 

"My thanks." 

"None necessary."

* * *

When Stacker gets back, all three triplets are sleeping on the couch. Kuronai opens his enormous jaws and carries them off to the guest bedroom, his teeth never leaving a scratch. The older kitsune nuzzles at them with a soft expression. Shiro had left some time ago, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran tirelessly back to Mako. 

**You seem to collect kits like a Yuki-Onna collects mortal men.** comes the sly remark. Stacker thinks it over and shrugs. **You will run out of room at this rate.**

"We can always get more room, Kuro." Stacker laughs as he shares a small bowl of sake with the kitsune. 

**You wanted to burn down the entire place, didn't you?** Kuronai shrewdly guesses as he laps up the clear liquor. 

"With every fiber of my being." He agrees ruefully. "I refrained because I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere." 

**You are wiser than most humans.**

"Not really. I took on a black-market kingpin and came out fairly unscathed." 

**Unscathed and with a reputation, you mean. The door-crushing was overkill.** Kuro chuckles as he lolls his tongue. **What are you going to tell your Mates? Your kits? This was only supposed to be a week-long trip.**

"The contracts included passports and adoption papers for me to fill out. The Name traps were on the parts with my name but I dismantled them hours ago. The boys can go where they want after this as they are technically emancipated minors." Stacker murmurs as he strolls into the guest bedroom to pull the covers over them, gently brushing the unevenly cut hair away from thier foreheads with his fingers. 

**You cannot help yourself.**

"I remember when it was me and Luna and my Mum; we didn't have it as bad as these three but it's not something I can ignore." He admits with a sigh. 

**Compassion leads you. It's nothing to be ashamed of by any means. People follow you because they love and respect you.** Kuro offers as he curls up on the end of the guest bed. 

"If you say so."

* * *

Taking an old truck into the mountains isn't something Stacker particularly wants to do but no one really refuses a celestial dragon's 'invite', so to speak. Tianlong has a quiet sort of reputation at gatherings of gods but he seems to be in a generous mood. The triplets are all huddled against Stacker as rain drizzles over them and they're under his favorite peacoat like ducklings. 

Stacker doesn't dare put up a shield or use magic of any sort on the way up. The gods and dragons that they're about to meet are not fond of careless displays of magic. Kuronai is in his smallest form, cradled by Jin and Hu. Cheung had finally, after a three-day silence that stretched from Hong Kong to Bejing, introduced them once they were well out of Chau's range. 

"How are we holding up? I think we're close. The truck driver refuses to go any further than that switchback." Stacker asks as he hands the thermos full of warm tea to Cheung. The triplets pass it amongst themselves, even offering the tiny cup to the kitsune so they can keep warm. 

"It's cold but we're okay." Jin (the air triplet) chirrups with water dripping off his lashes. He likes to stick his face outside the peacoat every now and again; something about the air being clear and thoughtful. Stacker, being master of all four but not specializing in them, can't really understand what it is to be sucked in by an element but he accommodates the boys as best he can. 

"Mr. Pentecost... Why can I feel all of them from you?" Hu asks with a faint flicker of liquid sapphire in his gaze. The water in Hu isn't the same as Mako's overflowing presence but it soothes something in him. 

"I am Master of all but I don't specialize. I can't feel them the way you feel them; my speciality is magic itself. I can feel it for kilometers on kilometers. I could pinpoint each magic user, god or goddess in the area plus all of the small magical beings." He pauses briefly to try and find an appropriate metaphor for three fifteen-year-olds. 

"It's... It's a bit like channeling lightening, which is also a lot harder than it sounds." Stacker pulls an arm out of his coat to roll up the sleeve to show the fern-like patterns sprawling across his arms and up to his chest. "Magic flows like water, blows like air, burns like fire and is steady like the earth but is all of them at once." 

"Magic can do more than we think." Cheung murmurs as he hesitantly traces the raised patterns on Stacker's forearm. He tucks it away again as the trucks slows beneath them, the rumbling of the engine cutting off shortly after he does so. 

"It has it's limits." He responds as the truck stops. Stacker turns to the water-proofed ruck (his own from Afghanistan and ripped to hell and back but still in one piece because of the heavy charms burnt into the thick fabric) to hand out hooded jackets, each of them laced with a simple protection spell for the elements. "You'll come to know them as you learn." 

The truck driver waves as they continue on up the mountain, the rains letting up slightly. 

"What do the dragons want with us?" Jin asks quietly after they find the staircase to the Dragon-God nest. 

"We'll have to find out," Stacker replies softly as he keeps them close to him.

They all walk for what seems like hours and as thier feet hit the top step, they're all warm. 

_"I welcome you."_ The first dragon is obviously Tianlong, his scales sparkling like the stars he flies among and reminiscent of the golden gods he guards so fiercely. 

"Greetings, celestial guardian." Stacker gives a respectful bow but doesn't lower his gaze as is expected of mortal men. 

_"A descendant? How intriguing. From which are you descended?"_

"Bast, celestial guardian, and her other incarnation Sehkmet." Stacker responds, earning a booming laugh from the dragon. 

_"Cats. They bow to no one but you keep to the traditions yet defy them. I enjoy your duality."_ Tianlong spots the triplets and the kitsune with a great golden eye. _"To have brought them to us... You are a odd one, descendant."_

"Is that good or bad?" 

_"Neither."_ Tianlong gives him a once-over that leaves him feeling exposed when he hasn't really said anything of import. _"Come. The others will want to see you."_

* * *

The Dragon Nest is enormous and pools of water so deep that Stacker could never touch the bottom of are scattered on the floor, full of dragons and the clouds that rumble overhead appear to hold a thunder god and a dragon all in one. 

_"I welcome thee to shelter."_

"We accept and abide by your terms." Stacker murmurs the appropriate reply as the air dragon approaches Jin. 

"I am Feilong. Would you come with me, little air?" The coiled strength behind the words isn't threatening so much as a reminder of the power this being holds. A five-clawed hand is extended towards Jin and he carefully clambers into it. 

"I'm Wei Jin." comes the fearless response. "Is that your cloud?" 

"Yes it is. I think I will enjoy your company, little one." Feilong cradles Jin close and stays close to the ground, allowing Jin to touch the cloud they're on and shape it. 

"I am Yinglong. Would you like to join me?" Yinglong quietly questions, his voice like the wash of waves against the shore. Hu looks back to Stacker and he nods minutely. The dragons and god will not harm children, even if the triplets are skirting the edge of that definition. 

"Yes," Hu steps closer to the dragon and whispers something in the dragon's ear, causing the deep navy blue dragon to chuckle. 

The last one settles in front of Cheung and simply waits patiently for Cheung to reach out. 

"... What about you, honored god?" 

"I am Shenlong. You are earth and yet you feel of sky and sea. Come, show me how it is done." The human face is kind though sharp-featured. 

"Wei Chueng at your service, Shenlong." 

"I am glad to know your name, young one."

Tianlong settles next to Stacker and Kuronai as the dragons and god teach small magics to the triplets. _"Descendant, a question for you, though you may refuse to answer."_

"Ask away, guardian." 

_"Why is it that I hear a persistent rumor of your power and yet you show none here?"_ the dragon asks with a tilt of his massive head. 

"I heavily shield as my specialty is magic itself. When I let go of my shields, I also let go of my abilities. I can sense many beings, including yourself, for leagues." Stacker replies simply as he scoops up Kuronai, the kitsune yawning to show a small pink tongue. "Also, I think it would be inpertinent of me to show my arse to three dragons and a god." 

_"Fair enough and wisely stated. You and any of your family are welcome here for a thousand generations. Desendants are... hard to come by in this new age of technology. Tradition gives way to more ideas but some remember. Some bring daughters and sons to the mountain and pass on a legacy unlike any known to mortal kin. A qilin wishes to accompany you and the triplets we ask you to guard."_ Tianlong thoughtfully hums. 

"May I ask why, guardian?" The qilin would know that Stacker wasn't up its standard of purity. 

**_Simple, descendant; you are a great leader or you will be soon enough._** a feminine voice like a windchime was followed by the sounds of cloven hooves touching down on the glassy black rock. 

She's a roan with glimmers of golden thread wrapped around her antlers, the scales almost dragon-like and bronze to blend with her coat. 

**_You will do great things and so will the herd you surround yourself with. I will linger at your home for the time being descendant. Have no fear, I will not out you to the humans you live near._** she laughs like the sound of a flowing brook as she prances back into the air and away. 

_"You see, descendant, we feel something is coming. We do not know what it is but we know that it will require that magic and mortal beings must work together."_ Tianlong states as he watches the triplets giggling in the center of a pile of excited dragons and one god. _"We count on you to raise the Wei triplets into fine warriors."_

"I'll try my best." 

_"I do not doubt it. We do ask that you stay with us a little longer; the dragons and gods have missed mortal children."_ The golden gaze lingers on the triplets as he circles the pile, revealing food for the triplets. 

"Of course, honored Tianlong. We look forward to it." Stacker wryly finishes as he leans against the nest wall, Kuro snug in his hold.

* * *

**-Sydney International Airport; Early August-**

Angela and Herc hug him close and refrain from showing him too much affection in a non-magical public. The triplets are introduced and they all give them small pecks on the cheek (save Yancy, who merely nods in acknowledgement). 

Yancy herds all of them into thier seats, triplets included as he directs in heavily accented but genuine Canto. Jazmine and Raleigh are soothed by French and Mako jokes with Yancy in Japanese. Stacker watches them all get organized with the helped of the eldest and Angela's parental signals. 

Herc offers to let Stacker drive but he settles next to Mako instead and passes out on the drive home. 

Stacker wakes up in Herc's arms, being carried up the stairs. 

"Hey, sleepy-head." Oh how Stacker has _missed_ that Aussie accent. 

"Hey babe." He replies as he smiles up at Herc. "Sorry I brought home more strays." 

"Yer fine. We figured that out when ye said it might take a little longer t' leave Hong Kong." Herc snickers softly as he lays Stacker on the bed. 

He starts pulling off Stacker's dress shoes, socks and uniform, Angela joining him to dress Stacker in sweatpants and a t-shirt not covered in travel sweat. 

"Did he apologize for the triplets yet?" she asks Herc after she kisses her husband. 

"Yeah." Stacker rasps before Angie gave him a glass of water to drink. "I did." 

"Kuro said you overdid it." She adds as she takes away the empty glass to set it on the nightstand. 

"No. Just tired from the flight. My reserves aren't even touched." Stacker whines faintly as he reaches out to grab the back of Angie and Herc's shirts. " _Imissedyou_." He mumbles but they both turn, Angela peppering his face with little kisses as Herc captures his lips in a tender kiss. 

"We missed you too, Stacks." Herc whispers as he moves so Angie can kiss Stacker until his toes curl. "A lot." 

"Missed hearing you do Mako's hair in the morning, pouring Chuck's orange-juice for him and fixing Raleigh's grip on his fork. Yancy's been a trooper but he's not you babe." Angela murmurs as she draws the rune for lover over his chest in a lazy pattern. "Jazmine DVR'd all of the cartoons you watched with Yancy's help. You're supposed to marathon on Saturday, just so you know." 

"Sounds perfect, luv." Stacker tangles his fingers into her curls and in Herc's high and tight as they settle onto the bed. Herc wraps around behind him as Angela takes his front. He buries his face against her neck as he moves his hand to lace his fingers with Herc's as Angie detangles his hand and does the same. 

"Sleep tight, Stacks." They tell him and he falls asleep again to the sounds of two in-sync breaths.

* * *

Saturday morning finds Stacker at home in his PJs with Jazmine and the rest of the children. Angela's working in the home office and Herc's out with a few friends from the unit. He's glad to lounge around with all of them. The triplets are fascinated by Jazmine's cartoon so they marathon all of it up to the DVR'd episodes and the triplets quietly converse in Cantonese, using the translation spell to chatter with Jazmine and Raleigh in French. 

Yancy was texting his friend in San Francisco (a non-magical named Tendo) and Mako was proof-reading her homework, Raleigh's and Jazmine's, calling Raleigh over in Japanese to point something out. 

Stacker enjoys the giggles as the triplets learn to play with Jazmine, being gentle with her as Shiro, Kuronai and Momoko (the other nine-tailed guardian) watch over them. 

A phone call changes everything. 

"Stacker, I need you to go watch the news."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dragons and Gods
> 
> Bast: cat goddess; fertility and cats
> 
> Sehkmet: lioness goddess; war and battle
> 
> Inari: fox goddess; fertility and harvest
> 
> Tianlong: celestial dragon; guards the gods
> 
> Shenlong: thunder god; controls the weather
> 
> Yinglong: associated with rain and floods
> 
> Feilong: winged dragon that rides on mist and clouds


End file.
